


Truth or Dare or Kiss?

by mono_crow



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, First Kiss, Getting Together, Komahina - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mono_crow/pseuds/mono_crow
Summary: "Truth.""Do you want to kiss me?" Hinata asked without skipping a beat. Nothing happened for a moment. And then another moment. Komaeda seemed to freeze, his whole body coming to a stop. His cheeks quickly turned a warm pink color as he stared ahead at Hinata cluelessly."Dare,""I dare you to kiss me.""N-Never have I ever-""That's not even the right game-!"-----Truth or Dare at midnight can lead to some strange occurances.





	Truth or Dare or Kiss?

Hinata leaned back against the side of his bed, watching Komaeda. The other boy sat across from him on the floor of Hinata's cottage. Komaeda blinked slowly, his eyes rolling over to the side, deep in thought.

"Oh, I have a good one, Hinata-kun!" He said with a new found energy, leaning forward and straightening his back from a slouching position. Hinata hummed in response, encouraging him to continue. "Truth or Dare?" 

"'Mm, dare," he said, while straightening up as well. He really wasn't worried about what the dare would be, considering they had been playing this game for a little more than an hour -and it was now around two in the morning by now- and all of Komaeda's truths and dares had been mild for the most part. Initially, he wasn't too keen on playing the game. He still shuddered to think about the last time he played. Around a week ago, Soda had somehow convinced Hinata, Fuyuhiko, Ibuki, and Akane into playing, and the rating had quickly surpassed OF. That was an experience that he would  _not_ like to repeat. 

The only reason that the two of them were up so late at night -could it even still be considered night?- was because they both had a convenient case of insomnia that night. Hinata's was due to the fact that he some feelings for a certain cloud haired boy that he needed to get off of his chest, but he just was able to figure out how. Of course, Komaeda didn't know this, and he didn't  _need_ to know this. 

Komaeda hadn't elaborated on why he was still awake, just that he couldn't sleep. But if Hinata was guessing from how he found the boy, he would have to say that he had a nightmare. Of course, he wasn't going to pry and try and convince Komaeda to tell him what had happened unless he had told him himself. 

"Try to drink a glass of water upsidedown," he declared. Hinata raised an eyebrow at him.

"That's going to make a mess," he thought out loud, glancing around his room.

"Ah, but you never know, Hinata-kun. You could be the Ultimate Upside Down Water Drinking Champion, and you just haven't given you talent a chance to shine!" He said with his carefree smile in place, the only difference being the hint of exhaustion hidden beneath it. 

Hinata gave him a blank expression in return. It was too late to put up with this.

"That sounds like the most useless talent ever. Besides, that's almost as likely as you being the Ultimate Truth or Dare Champion."

"I'm the Ultimate Lucky Student, remember?" He said, creasing brows. "I didn't think that you would forget that after all this time we've spent together." Hinata rolled his eyes at his companion, standing up.

"It was a joke. Also I only have a bottle of water here, is that okay?" He asked, reaching over to his nightstand to grab that bottle of water that he kept full by his bed. 

"Yes, that should work. Also it was a joke. I didn't think that you would forget that after all this time that we've spent together," he said, mocking his previous statements. Hinata held down the urge to punch him.

He gently pushed open the door to the bathroom and filled his bottle up to the top, before walking back in and sitting on the bed.

"I'm going to lay on the bed, and then just lean back," he mumbled to himself. No matter what Komaeda said, he still very much doubted the fact that he was the Ultimate Upside Down Water Drinking Champion. 

He leaned back, then quickly placed the bottle to his lips to avoid getting water everywhere. But alas, apparently this was not his Ultimate talent, because he almost immediately choked, and then fell on top of his head.

"Ah, H-Hinata-kun, are you alright? Trash like me shouldn't have-"

"Komaeda-kun?" 

"U-Um, yes?"

"Shut up."

* * *

 

Hinata sighed in annoyance, ignoring Komaeda as he apologized to him for the eleventh time. He was mopping up the mess with a towel from his bathroom. He honestly didn't care. It wasn't even a big deal, Komaeda was just making out to be like it was, and that it was his fault. As per usual.

"Are we gonna keep on playing, or what?" He asked as he returned the towel to it's place, and coming back to his seat across from Komaeda.

"Oh, um, yes I would like it if we did, we don't have to if you don't want to." He said awkwardly, but nonetheless putting one of his award winning smiles on.

"No, it's fine, I want to." Hinata declared. He then suddenly had a wonderfully terrible idea. It was one that he knew only his sleep deprived mind would consider, and one that he would most likely regret in the morning. "It's my turn, right?" Komaeda nodded while smiling.

"Truth or Dare?" He asked him.

"Hmm," Komaeda mumbled to himself thoughtfully, before settling on, "Truth." He crossed his legs, waiting for Hinata's question.

"Do you want to kiss me?" He asked without skipping a beat. Nothing happened for a moment. And then another moment. Komaeda seemed to freeze, his whole body coming to a stop. His cheeks quickly turned a warm pink color as he stared ahead at Hinata cluelessly. ~~~~

"Wha..." Was was the only thing that he was able to force out of his mouth. Komaeda blinked. Then again.

"Dare," he said, after a moments hesitation. It seemed like he was trying to regain what  taking in a deep breath, all the while his face growing in color.

"I dare you to kiss me." Hinata could feel himself leaning in closer to Komaeda. Despite it, he could help but let a smile come to his face. He was kind of enjoying this. Komaeda looked cute when he was embarassed.

"N-Never have I ever-" Komaeda sputtered out.

"That's not even the right _game-!_

"U-Um..." Komaeda laughed almost robotically, and looked up. His whole body seemed to reek of nervousness.

"I'll tell you if you tell me." Hinata blurted. Oops. He didn't mean to say that.

"What?" Komaeda asked, finally looking back at him. His face was still an adorable shade of pink.

"I-" He swallowed back his regrets. He already said it, so there was no taking it back now. And, if Komaeda's current attitude was anything to go by, then he felt the same. "I'll tell you if I've ever wanted to kiss you." Komaeda seemed to consider this for a moment. He looked the other way for a moment. The blush seemed to be draining away from his face somewhat, at this point.

"H-Hinata-kun I... Do want to kiss you." He declared with more determination and than he thought that the other boy could muster up given the circumstances. After all, it seemed like he was just a blushing mess right now.

Then maybe Hinata realized a little bit too late that maybe the proximity between the two of them closed, and that maybe his lips were on Komaeda's lips and oh my God they were kissing. 

He wasn't quite sure which one of them started it, or when it even happened because he still could not get over the fact the he was _kissing his crush_. But by the time that he finally had a semi decent grasp on reality and what was going on they were pulling away from each other. 

Unlike in movies and books it wasn't passionate and dramatic (okay maybe a little dramatic), despite it being the two characters first time kissing someone. It was just short and sweet. 

Well, maybe.

Hinata wasn't really too sure on which way was up right now.

But his thoughts were interrupted once again.

And then once again, he was listening to Komaeda apologize for the eleventh time for something that _wasn't even his fault_. 

"Ah, H-Hinata-kun, are you alright? Trash like me shouldn't have-"

"Komaeda-kun?" 

"U-Um, yes?"

"Shut up."

Hinata reached forward placed his hand on the back of Komaeda's neck. He made a small noise of surprise but didn't pull away when Hinata pulled him towards him and connected their lips again. 

Komaeda slowly did the same, putting one hand in his hair, and then leaning forward to actually participate instead of just sitting there while Hinata kissed  him.

Hinata had to say, this was probably the best game of Truth or Dare that he'd played by a long shot.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was based off of an imagine your otp post that I saw on Tumblr a while ago so I this was born and it's really bad sorry for anyone who actually managed to read it all
> 
> Anyway, have a good day buddy, and try not to die!


End file.
